I Hate You and I Love You
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: No one ever mentioned love would be this painful, or confusing.MieXLi


Hi all! This is my first fic so yeah. I was actually working on a different fic for Bdaman, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. You know what it's like. I got this idea when I was looking in the forums. For now I 'll keep it a oneshot, but I might add another chapter if I feel motivated. Haha.

Ignore the mindless babble, I'm a little crazy.

Ignore that too, just Read, Enjoy and maybe Reveiw? Please?

* * *

Li hated it so much, and yet he loved it too. He knew it was wrong and yet felt as though it wasn't. What made it wrong? What other people thought? Or was it right because it was pure? Was it even pure? 

Li groaned and shook his head. How long had she haunted him? How long had she caused him pain when she simply smiled at him? It was wrong, or was it? Li felt so confused.

For long hours he had listened to Wen and the other talking about the loves of their lives. He had given them all the same advice. Be straight forward. But he couldn't bring himself to follow his own advice. After all who was he to give advice when he hadn't even gone on a date?

Now as he sat listening to Wen, once again, expressing his feelings for Liena, he could feel his own feelings eating away at him from the inside.

The door opened and Wen stopped mid sentence. Li turned around, Liena was standing in the door way.

"Li, it's your turn to help Mie," Li felt his heart jump, but forced the feeling away. If he just ignored, maybe it would go away. Unlikely he thought half bitterly.

"Sure," He replied casually, brushing past Liena and out the door.

When he reached the kitchen Mie was standing at the counter, there were no customers anywhere. Li glanced at the clock, it was eleven, in an hour it would be the lunch time rush.

"Li, you the lunch drill," Mie said, her sweet voice reviving the battling emotions in Li.

Nodding Li set about his work trying not to think about the strange feeling in his chest. But his attempts didn't stop him from blushing a bright red when Mie stood close beside him as he was kneeling at a low cupboard. He was glad he was looking down and that the cupboard doors shield his red face from her brown eyes.

"Li, when you're done there could you get some pickles from the top shelf," It wasn't really a question, Mie knew he would do it. She had the feeling he would probably jump of a cliff if she asked.

"Sure," Li replied, not looking up. He continued to fumble in the draw until his face returned to its normal colour.

Now he found himself facing a new challenge, reaching the top shelf. Mie had obviously forgotten he wasn't as tall as she was, actually, he wasn't that tall at all. He glanced around to make sure Mie wasn't watching, he had seen her telling Yamato off for standing on a stool so he could reach some chocolate Mie had stashed on the top shelf. Of course maybe she was telling him off for trying to get the chocolate. But either way, he didn't want Mie's wrath coming down on him. It might crush that unwanted, yet pleasant feeling that erupted in his chest whenever he saw her. Wait, wasn't that what he wanted? Li groaned, just thinking about it gave him a head ache.

"Li! I need those pickles now!" Li jumped and quickly dragged a stool across the floor as quietly as he could. He placed the stool under the shelf and clambered onto it wobbling slightly. His choice of stool hadn't been the best. He reached up and plucked the jar of pickles from its place.

"LI!" Mie exclaimed. She had come out to see what was taking so long and was not pleased with what she saw. Li cried out in shock and the stool wobbled even more, his arms wind milled as he over balanced. The jar of pickles crashed to the floor. Mie bounded forward, flinging her arm around Li's waist to steady him.

There was a long awkward pause.

Li could feel his heart pounding in his chest and Mie's arm around his waist.

Mie could feel her own heart pounding in her chest, though from relief or another stronger emotion she couldn't tell. She had always been fond of Li, something about him about him made him seem special to her. Sure she loved him, but she had always thought it the way she loved all of the kids (And Armada) who lived in her Café. But, now, as they stared at each other Mie felt a different love for this nine year old. A wrong forbidden love. That, although forbidden, warmed her heart to a point beyond belief.

Neither of them started it, it just…happened. They leaned in, Mie pulled Li close and they kissed. It was not long nor was it cut short, but as far as either of them was concerned, it was good. When they pulled apart, Li blushed brightly, even more so than he had before and turned his face away, Mie too found a pink blush starting to cover her face. She set Li on the stool.

Another awkward silence.

Mie cleared her throat, gave Li a funny sort of smile and hurried off to the kitchen. Leaving Li, red faced on the stool, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Li, go tell Wen it's his shift," Mie called from the relative safety of the kitchen. Li gulped nodding. Then he realised you can't see through walls.

"Y..yes," He stammered, just loud enough for Mie to hear. He jumped down from the stool, stumbling slightly.

Li almost ran up the stairs, halfway to his room he decided he'd stop into the bathroom. Just until his face was back to its regular colour. He didn't want Wen asking what had happened. He didn't want anyone asking what had happened.

Actually he wasn't sure if he wanted to forget, or treasure the memory. He knew it probably would never happen again and half of him hoped it wouldn't, but the other half of him hoped quite the opposite. He felt both ashamed and overwhelmed by what had happened. He wanted to kiss her again, but at the same time didn't. He hated her for causing him this torment, yet he loved her more than life itself.

No one had ever mentioned love would be this painful, or confusing.

When Li's face returned to its normal colour he returned to the room he shared with Wen.

"Your turn," He said as he entered the room. Wen glanced up briefly from Bakuso.

"Yeah, in a second. anything interesting happen?" He asked casually turning back to his BDaman. So he didn't see Li's face turn red.

"No," Li answered quickly, and was thankful that his brother could become so absorbed in his BDaman. He sat down at his own table, and started to work on his paper seals.

After a few moments Wen got up and left. As the door closed Li sagged back in the chair, sighing. His most recent paper creation clutched gently in his hand, thoughts of her once again filled his mind, no matter how hard he tried to dismiss them.

The seal rose from his hand in the form of a paper dove. He watched it as it fluttered around the room once then out the open window. It found its way easily and a few moments later in flew in another open window. It circled the room once, before floating to a stop on the dresser. There it took the form of a heart.

And on it in flowing calligraphy was written:

_I Know It's Wrong_

_But It Feels So Right _

_So I Will Say It Just This Once _

_I Hate You Because You Make Me Feel This Way_

_And Now I Love You Because You Make Me Feel This Way  
_

* * *

So what did ya think? I hope you liked it.

I bet you're wondering about the pickles?

Well, they were forgotten until Wen slipped on them, hehe, funny. Wen didn't think it was funny though.

Oh yeah I forgot the disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Bdaman or any of the characters, I just own the twisted plotline. **_  
_


End file.
